Love Is
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Cinta itu rasa, bukan kata.. Siwon-Kyuhyun - WonKyu -Boys Love. No GS


**Main Cast : - Choi Siwon**

** - Cho Kyuhyun**

**Drabble? One shot? terserah maunya apa..lol**

**Don't like don't read :P**

**Happy reading :3**

**Love Is..**

Langit malam ini memang terang benderang, padahal ini sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam setelah event Kugou berakhir. Kyuhyun menikmati acara hari ini meskipun ada beberapa masalah yang membuat hatinya merasa risih dan kesal, namun apalah daya, cinta dan rasa kasih sayang jutaan ELF di luar sanalah yang memberikannya kekuatan untuk tetap bisa berdiri tegap dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun melamun sesekali ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat, terasa lelah, itu pasti.

Tadinya ia berada di restaurant hotpot ini dengan Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, tapi mereka melanjutkan acara "jalan-jalan malam" dan Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan _badmood _menolak tegas untuk ikut ketiga hyungdeulnya. Ah… Kyuhyun hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya saat ini.

oOo

"Kyuhyunnie di restaurant hotpot dekat sini, temuilah" Siwon mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga karena suara berisik lalu lalang kendaraan di jalan raya yang berasal dari pemanggil nomor teleponnya.

"Sendirian?"

"Ne..aku, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hyung mencari hiburan sebentar, aku titip Kyuhyun padamu"

Dengan cepat Siwon mematikan ponselnya sepihak, lalu menyambar jaket hitam yang tergelatak di atas sofa kamar hotelnya.

.

Ini saatnya mereka mempunyai waktu berdua untuk saling melepas rindu. Romantic. Setidaknya ini menurut Choi Siwon.

oOo

Mungkin banyak dari mereka yang bilang bahwa rindu itu indah, tapi Kyuhyun merasakan sebaliknya. Ini bukan hal pertama bagi Kyuhyun merasakan betapa rindunya ia dengan sosok kekasihnya, atau merasakan bahwa sebenarnya arti dirinya untuk Siwon itu seperti apa.

Ia sering bertukar cerita dengan Changmin dan Ryeowook tentang cinta, menjelaskan betapa sulitnya ia mendeskripsikan cinta untuk Siwon, tapi kedua 'buku diary' nya itu mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun untuk sang kekasih. Mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan, memberikan saran jika perlu walau terkadang oh..bahkan terlalu sering Kyuhyun mengabaikan saran dan nasihat keduanya. Kyuhyun selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa mengatasi segala sesuatu yang dirasakan dan dihadapinya sendiri. Oh Kyuhyun kau perlu tahu, bahwa cinta itu diperjuangkan oleh dua orang bukan hanya satu orang.

Puk

Lelaki imut itu menghentikan lamunannya akibat tepukan pelan yang membuatnya tersadar kembali, ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Siwon tersenyum indah padanya, senyuman yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Donghae bilang kau ada disini, kenapa tidak kembali ke hotel?"

"Aku masih ingin di sini, hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan betapa cantik wajahnya yang seringkali membuat para lelaki di luar sana haus akan rasa manis bibir plumpnya. Siwon menggamit kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang mendingin akibat suhu AC yang dingin.

Keduanya diam sejenak, hanya menikmati kulit yang saling bersentuhan itu. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia merindukan segalanya dari Siwon.

"Apa artiku untukmu, hyung? Apa cintamu akan selalu ada?" Kyuhyun buka suara, Siwon memandangnya penuh cinta tak ada kesan terkejut yang terpancar dari kedua matanya. Kyuhyun hanya berharap bahwa Siwon akan berterus terang padanya malam ini tentang perasaannya, bukan sebuah rayuan gombal ataupun kebohongan yang hanya membuatnya bahagia. Kenyataan memang tak selamanya indah, dan lebih baik ia hidup dalam kenyataan yang memang terasa pahit daripada harus hidup dalam kebahagiaan palsu, begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

"Masih meragukanku?"

"Bisakah hyung tidak balik bertanya?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, ia semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun "priaku, lelakiku, kekasihku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ia tak tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Siwon sesungguhnya, tapi ia cukup percaya bukan dengan ucapan Siwon tadi?

"Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan selalu menemukanmu, dan kemanapun aku pergi aku akan kembali padamu, karena kau itu rumahku"

"…dan cukup percaya padaku, bukan yang lain"

Cukup dengan kalimat seperti itu Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon masih tetap mencintainya.

Cinta itu…. Cukup percaya dan membuktikan segala ucapan dengan perbuatan, maka pasangan kalian akan tahu bahwa cinta yang tersalurkan itu begitu besar dan nyata.

_Love is always like fire_

_Even when we know this, we still love_

lol~ alay ? iya tau.. drama banget? iya tau kok hahaha ini cuma curhat habis dengerin CN Blue - Love is, terus keinget obrolan di whatsapp sama twinnie and kakak manis yang di yogya sana.. cinta wonkyu sedalam apa, hanya wonkyu yang tau, iya kan? ^^


End file.
